


Dead Giveaway

by formalizing



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: People who feel carry too much in their eyes, so there’s always the risk they’ll notice that Dexter’s eyes carry so little.
Relationships: Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser
Kudos: 10





	Dead Giveaway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](https://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/138398396929/).

The eyes are Dexter’s giveaway. People who feel carry too much in their eyes, so there’s always the risk they’ll notice that Dexter’s eyes carry so little. His are sharp and empty, and a dark, leftover something lurks at their edges.

Brian likes eye contact. He can fake it better than Dexter ever could--just the right level of concern, a boyish sparkle, that perfectly sympathetic tilt of his head to accompany a sheen of crocodile tears. Brian can convince a stranger he’s their friend even with a manic curve to his smile that says he’s imagining them bloodless.

Beautiful big brother Brian has that same hungry creature in his eyes. Only his doesn’t lurk in the corners or hide behind the whites--it lives free and honest and _wild_ in his pupils, hidden in plain sight. Anyone could see it if only they knew what they were looking for. The slip of an artist’s brush turned into a masterpiece, jagged as a chainsaw through tender flesh.

When Brian fucks him, it is always with eyes wide open.

They don’t exchange whispered pleasantries--empty, useless words. Brian calls him little brother-- _my_ little brother--and sometimes Dexter calls him _Biney_ just to see his eyes light up the way they only do for Dexter and limbs in neat, tidy rows.

If they tear each other apart during sex, it's because what’s underneath is real. Bloodstained teeth are more truthful when they say ‘I love you’, and bruises last longer than a kiss.


End file.
